Gwen White and the 7 Stitch Kids
by Bellereader004
Summary: A parody of the Faerie Tale Theatre version
1. Chapter 1

Gwen White and the 7 Stitch Kids

Hello I'm Bellereader004. How many of you remember a show called Faerie Tale Theater hosted by Shelley Duvall? If you do, then you probably remember seeing some of your favorite actors perform versions of 25 Fairy Tales and 1 folk tale. Well is my parody of their version of a classic fairy tale we all know and love. It's about a jealous monarch whose vanity destroys her/him, and almost destroys our main character.

Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Gwen White and the 7 Stitch Kids

Cast

Snow White: Gwen (Total Drama Island/ Action)

Evil Queen: Heather (Total Drama Island/Action)

Or if you want an Evil King: Justin (Total Drama Island/Action*

Prince: Trent (Total Drama Island/Action)

The Magic Mirror: Noah (Total Drama Island/ Action)

7 Dwarves: Stitch's Kids (Wormtail OCs)

The Hunter: Author's Choice

The Queen or King's disguises: Author's Choice

Snow White's Mom: Author's Choice

Ps. This will be my first fanfiction. So I hope I can do it right

*It just that I see Cinderella parodies that have a Wicked Stepfather instead of a Stepmother.


	2. Chapter 1 The Begining

We zoom through a forest to a castle where we see a large mirror with a face of a young man named Noah

"Once upon a time" he said. "In a kingdom with towering mountains and a thick forest, there lived a handsome but slightly clumsy young king named Tyler who was married to a beautiful but slightly air-headed young queen called Lindsey. Despite these faults, they were both warm-hearted people and very much in love with each other."

We see a man with brown hair and eyes and woman with blond hair and blue eyes sitting by a window. They are King Tyler and Queen Lindsey

"One day in winter" Noah continued. "As they were watching the snow fall, a raven flew by and perched on the window."

"I thought all the birdies left till springtime?" Lindsey said confused as usual.

"Well Linds," said her husband. "Some birds' feathers are thick enough that they can stay in one place year round."

"Well I can't wait till spring, with its beautiful birdies, flowers, and green leafy trees" says Lindsey. "In fact," she continued. "I wish we could have a kid with lips of deep green."

"Yeah" added Tyler. "And hair black as that raven."

"And skin white as the beautiful snow we have now." Lindsey finished

"Many weeks later" Noah said. "The queen did give birth to a daughter, and everyone in the kingdom rejoiced and was happy."

We see Lindsey rocking a cradle with a baby girl inside

"But happiest of all was Queen Lindsey and King Tyler" he continued. "For their daughter was blessed with lips of deep green, and hair black as a raven, and skin white as snow. Talking it over, they decided to name the baby Gwen White or just Gwen."

We cut to a few years later.

"But all did not go well." Noah said. "The young king died in a battle shortly after, and everyone felt a great sadness. A few years later Lindsey remarried. But the new king while very handsome indeed did not have the goodness in his heart that Tyler had possessed. King Justin or as I call him "The Anti-Me" was mean, and selfish, and above all very, very vain."

A tall, tan, and muscular man with blue eyes and black hair approached our narrator.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" he asked

"You, my King with your beauty so grand, are indeed the fairest in the land." Noah replied in a ratter bored tone

"Of course. My cheekbones, high with a gentle roundness. Flowing into the frame of a perfect face." Justin said admiring himself.

"This went on for several years until one day Queen Lindsey had go on a two week diplomatic visit to another kingdom." Noah narrated. "Before she left she went to see Gwen, who by now has grown into a beautiful and strangely intelligent young woman to give her an early birthday present"

"What is it Mother?" Gwen asked

Lindsey handed her a pretty heart-shaped necklace which she then put around her neck.

"This necklace was given to me by your daddy Tyler on our first date." Lindsey said. "He told me that this necklace was for the fairest woman in the land, which you are now."

"You really think I'm more beautiful than you are, Mom?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"Oh a thousand times more" said the queen.

Little did they know that King Justin had been listening to this, and became upset that his wife was spending her last minutes at home with her daughter than with him. He then went to his room and stood in front of Noah to ask the usual daily question.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" he asked

"You, my King are very handsome tis true. But Gwen White is now a thousand times more fair than you." Noah replied happy to give a different answer for once.

"What?!! That scrawny pest is fairer than I? A thousand times fairer than I?" The vain king said in shock.

"Gwen is a thousand times more fair than you!" Noah said smirking

Justin was furious! Its one thing for your stepdaughter to take up your wife's attention but her taking your place as the fairest in the land was too much!

"I'll have to do away with her and make it look like an accident" the evil king said to himself. He then shouted, " I want Duncan the Royal Huntsman! Bring him to me this very moment!"

"Yes sire." "The king wants the huntsman." "Find him quickly." The servants said from outside.

Turning back to Noah, Justin said in an ominous tone. " I am never to hear those words from you again. I will not tolerate such lies."

Soon after that a man with a green Mohawk and several facial piercings appeared. It was Duncan the Royal Huntsman.

"You send for me Your Highness?" he said.

"Listen to me closely" Justin said ominously. "Tonight I want you to take Gwen far into the forest, find a secluded spot where she can pick some wildflowers, and then kill her."

"Are you crazy?" A shocked Duncan asked, knowing how much loved the princess is.

"Yes." the evil king said. "And if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in the dungeon you will do what I say!"

"Yes, Your Highness." The huntsman replied

"And make sure you don't fail." He continued. "You are to cut out her heart and bring it back to me in this box along with her mother's necklace"

"I'll bring it back for you." Duncan said as he left, but he was still not happy with the order.

The response from the mirror, the necklace, and threat to the huntsman were ideas from a old German Snow White movie that was dubbed in English

Ps I don't own the Total Drama Island characters.


	3. Escape, Shelter, and New Friends

Later that day around sunset Duncan took Gwen to the forest. Gwen got the impression that she was going to see deer and pick flowers for her father's grave.

"Deer are such beautiful animals, aren't they Duncan?" Gwen said

"Yeah sure." He replied still upset over what he was about to do.

"Look, those bluebells would be perfect for father's marker." Gwen said.

As she bent down to pick them, Duncan knows that it was time. He pulled out his knife and grabbed Gwen by her arms

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Gwen shouted

"Quiet! It will all be over soon." He said

"Will you at least let me say my prayers first?" she asked

"Well alright, but say them quickly" he replied letting her go. Gwen knelt down, folded her hands, and looked up to Heaven.

"I'm afraid, God, and I forget what ask for, but I know I shouldn't die without a prayer. I can't remember any sins God and I don't know any reason why should die. Maybe if I did know the reason why, but I don't. I don't know what else to ask for. Amen." She prayed then added something. "Oh, please bless my mother and stepfather and forgive the hunter who slays me."

Upon hearing the ending Duncan was touched. He slowly put his knife back and bent down to talk to the princess.

"It was King Justin who ordered me to do this, I was to cut out your heart and bring it back to him in this box along with your necklace. But I'm not going to do it. I cannot do it. I can't kill someone as innocent as you, one who would forgive even me" He said.

He thought for a moment he came out with an idea. "I'll kill a boar; take the king the heart of a wild pig. And you must never go back to the castle Gwen. You're far safer here in the woods than you would be back there with you stepfather."

Gwen gave Duncan her mother's necklace and he left to find a boar.

Gwen walked deeper and deeper in the forest, wondering what she was going to do now. Then just as night was falling she found a house.

"Perhaps whoever lives here will let me stay for the night." She thought. She knocked but there was no answer. However the door was unlocked so she wiped her feet and went in. Inside the house there was a small table with a setting for 7 and 7 meals on it. Feeling ratter hungry from her long walk, Gwen tasted some of the meals when she noticed something. "Strange, all this food is cold like it was cooked a long time ago. I could finish it if I wasn't so tired." She then went in the next room where she found 7 little beds. "Perhaps children live here. Oh well, the one on far end looks big enough for me." She took off her shoes, laid down on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

A little after this 7 strange furry creatures came through the woods. They were the sons of Stitch, the world's most powerful alien. The first was electric blue, tall, and rather muscular. His name was Ryan. The second was dark orange, and reasonably big. His name was Sid. The third was darkish pink, muscular, and wore dark sunglasses and a dark red spiked collar. His name was Dino. The fourth was swamp green, thin with huge forearms, and wore big glasses. His name was Kooky. The fifth was dark purple, overweight, and had a star shaped birthmark over his left eye. His name was Morton. The sixth was lime green, and small. His name was Kevin. The seventh was blue, small, and wore an orange bandana round his neck. His name was Stitch Jr.

They were the owners of the house. After returning from work they were about to sit down for dinner when they noticed that it wasn't like they had left it.

"What happened to my soup?" said Ryan.

"There's a bite missing from my meat" said Dino.

"Some of my peas are missing." said Morton.

"Uh oh, I forgot to lock the door again." said Jr.

"Well something been in this house." said Ryan.

"And maybe it's still here." said Kevin.

After a brief search they found Gwen

"My, what a beautiful girl." said Sid.

"Who is she?" asked Ryan.

"A princess! She must be a princess!" exclaimed Morton.

"You've never seen a princess before, how would you know?" asked Kooky

"So I've seen a prince." replied Morton.

"That's not the same. It's a stupid assumption, Morty!" Dino replied curtly.

"Well she looks like a princess, and don't call me stupid!" Morton shouted. He started to scuffle with Dino. This was a usual thing that happened when the younger brother made an assumption about something. (Strangely all of them turned to be right.) And the others had to break it up.

"Stop it you two." ordered Ryan.

"We don't want to wake her. Let her sleep." said Sid softly

"Oh yes, let her sleep, in my bed. How kind of you. And where do I sleep?" asked Morton, kind of annoyed.

"You can sleep in your chair." suggested Jr.

"Very good, very good. Some of my peas are missing and now my bed's gone." an annoyed Morton replied.

"Come on, let's finish our dinner." said Ryan. So they did.

The next morning Gwen woke up refreshed from the night before, when she saw that the six other beds were occupied with strange furry creatures. She decided to wait till they wake up so she could thank them for letting her spend the night at their house. She picked up her shoes and quietly left the room. When she got there she saw a seventh creature sitting in a chair with a blanket. He opened his eyes and saw her.

"Are you a princess?" he asked.

Although surprised by such a strange question, she answered him. "Well, yes I am."

Upon hearing that, he jumped out of his chair, ran into the bedroom, and shouted "I knew it! I knew it! She is a princess! I was right!" He ran back and asked another question. "What's your name?"

"Gwen White" she responded. "What's yours?"

"Morton" he answered

"What kind of creature are you?" she asked.

"I'm an alien experiment" He answered. By now the others were awake and decided to meet their guest.

"Good morning" she said to them.

"Good morning" they responded.

"These are my brothers." introduced Morton. "Brothers, this is Princess Gwen White. Princess, he is Ryan, that's Sid; he's Dino, and Kooky, and Kevin, and Stitch Jr.

"Welcome to our home Princess." said Ryan

"A pleasure I'm sure." added Sid

"A princess slept in my bed last night! Imagine that!" said Morton.

"Thank you Morton, it was very comfortable." said Gwen

"Oh you're welcome Princess." he said

"You don't have to call me Princess, just call me Gwen" she said

"Ok Gwen" he responded

"Well we have a long day ahead of us, so we better have breakfast. And it's you turn to set the table, Dino." said Ryan

He went over to do it grudgingly

"Would you like me to help you Dino?" offered Gwen

"No, I like to do things my own way." He responded curtly.

"So what you doing here Gwen?" asked Morton.

"Well I got lost in the forest." she answered.

"The forest! Bears! Boars! Dangerous!" shivered Kevin and Jr.

"What were you doing all alone in the forest after dark?" asked Ryan.

"Well I was with someone but we got separated." she responded

"Oh well, maybe one of us can help you find your way back home" he said

"Oh no!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Why not? Because Kevin and I could do it. We could find your castle." said Morton

"I'm more afraid to go to the castle than I am to be alone in the forest at night." she said.

"Afraid? Why?" they asked.

Gwen decided to tell them the reason. "My stepfather King Justin is very evil. And he told Duncan the hunter take me to the forest and cut out my heart with a knife"

The Stitch Boys were shocked. "Cut out your heart with a knife?" said Morton "To leave you to die in the forest?" said Kevin. "What a mean man." said Sid.

"I know it sounds horrible." said Gwen.

"Oh he should be ashamed, after all you're a princess." said Morton lovingly.

"Then do not go home or he'll try to kill you again." said Kooky.

Gwen decided to make to request. " Can I stay here? I can help you cook, and clean, wash and mend your clothes, and make your beds."

"Good." said Morton. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute. Where would I sleep?"

"Oh, I wouldn't take your bed, Morton. I promise." she said.

"Well we do need help." said Ryan. "We work in a mine all day, and we cook our dinners in the morning because we're too tired at night"

"And I'm tired of eating cold dinners" added Kevin.

"But how can we ask a princess to cook for us and wash our clothes?" said Morton.

"Oh I don't mind in all" said Gwen

"No! I'd like to do things my way. We don't need any help." grunted Dino

"Well then let's take a vote." said Ryan slyly. All in favor of Gwen staying?

"Aye" said almost everyone in the room.

"Too bad, Dino. You lose!" said a cocky Morton. Dino grumbled while the others cheered


	4. Justin's first attempt

We cut back to the Castle where we see Noah narrating "A week passed, Gwen couldn't be happier living with the Stitch kids. She took care of them and even Dino appreciated it. However her new life was soon going to be disrupted."

King Justin came over to ask the usual question.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" He asked.

"I shouldn't rat her out "Noah said to himself. "But it's in the script besides watching the Anti-Me squirm will be satisfying. He answered. "You my King are ever so fair, but even your beauty can not compare with that of Gwen White's. One who is alive and well far in the forest for the seven Stitch boys dwell."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. That is impossible. Her heart was in the stew I ate last week." He said "You're lying again."

Noah replied in a smug tone "When a magic mirror tells a lie it shatters in shame. I'm still in one piece; it's the truth I proclaim."

It didn't take long for Justin to realize he had been tricked.

"Duncan!" He shouted.

Soon the hunter appeared before him.

"Whose heart did I have Chef put in the stew pot last week?" He demanded.

Duncan responded. "It was that of a boar my Lord"

"I want to show you something" he said ominously. "Mirror mirror on the wall show me the fairest one of all."

An image of Gwen appeared in Noah's glass. Duncan realized he had been found out. "I couldn't do it. I just couldn't kill Gwen." He said.

"You'll pay for this for the rest of your life" the angry King said. "Guards!" They came. "Throw Duncan in the dungeon! Keep him on bread and water" he ordered

As the guards lead Duncan away, Justin said "Fool, I will solve this problem myself."

King Justin then quickly stole way to a secret laboratory

"Let's see." He says as he begins to throw stuff into a cauldron. "Oh, purity, innocent, Gwen you scraggly little wench! Those traits will do you no good when I'm done with you." He then threw in a skull. "How dare you attempt to take everything away from me. This will fix you Gwen." He then drank it. Reappearing as a skinny Canadian boy with facial hair and wearing a torque hat, sweatshirt and jeans, and boots.

"Oh what a horrible face eh." He said as he looked in the mirror. "I can't believe I had to do this eh. But no matter, it's only temporary." He then gathered a bunch of ribbons, placed them on his arms and shoulders, and set off into the forest. And who should he pass by but the Stitch boys on their way to work.

" What was that?" asked Jr.

" Just an ordinary merchant." responded Kooky.

"He smelled too" said Dino

As they continued on their way they encountered a tall and handsome young man with black hair green eyes and strumming on guitar. He was Trent (the same prince Morton mentioned in the last chapter)

"I sing in the valley I sing in the wood. I sing for true love all day. I dream of true love of that I have not but I will find it someday. For I'll be your prince. And you will be my..." he stopped. "Oh good day boys."

"Good day Prince Trent." They said

"I see you're off to the mines again." He said

"Yes" they said.

"Oh you should know who's staying at our house." Said Jr. The others shushed him.

"Who is staying at your house?" asked Trent

"Ahh no one you would care about." Ryan responded quickly

"Yeah, just one of our 624 aunts, uncles, and cousins." Continued Kooky.

"Oh well, bye guys" Trent said.

When they were out of sight, Jr. asked his brothers. "Why not tell him? He's always searching for love and you know he would love Gwen."

"Listen Jr. " Ryan said "then we would have no one to take care of us. No hot dinners"

"And you know how much we need hot dinners" said Kevin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Jr.

Meanwhile the disguised king arrived at the cottage where Gwen was

"Beautiful ribbons and laces for sale eh. Lovely ribbons and laces eh." He chanted.

"Yes they are very pretty." Said Gwen.

"Would you like one?" He asked

"Oh no. I would but I haven't got any money." She answered sadly.

"Well I think we could work something out eh. After all a beautiful girl like you should have a gift of ribbons and laces eh." He responded. " Come select whatever you like eh."

He began to twirl around and Gwen chased him and managed to pick out a ribbon.

"Oh what a lovely blue one." the merchant said. "Wouldn't it look lovely around your neck eh?"

"Yes that would be nice." Gwen responded.

"Then allow me eh." He said. "Around once, around twice. And nice and tight."

As he said this he secretly put more and more ribbons around Gwen's neck tying them tighter and tighter and spinning her around.

"Oh it's a little too tight! (Coughing) I can't catch my breath!" She said as she collapsed to the ground.

"Good eh." Said the phony merchant. "Not so fair today eh."

He began to spin around again laughing evilly. And when he was finished he was once again King Justin in his castle in front of Noah the magic mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" He asked.

"You my King with your beauty so rare are indeed the fairest of the fair" Noah replied in his usual bored tone.

"Oh thank heavens." Said Justin happy that his evil plan had worked. "This calls for a celebration! Bring me a basket of fruit and a flask of our finest wine."

"His Majesty wishes some wine." Said a servant outside.

The Stitch kids are the property of Wormtail96


	5. Rescue and Bonding

Later that night the Stitch boys came home when they saw Gwen lying still on the ground they drop their tools and rushed over.

"She's dead! Our Princess is dead!" said Morton.

"What beautiful ribbons." said Kevin

"That's what killed her Bro." said Dino.

"Strangled by beautiful ribbons" said Sid.

"Stop talking." said Ryan. "Let get these ribbons off her."

Jr. held her up while the others untied the ribbons like a maypole. As soon as they were loosened Gwen woke up.

"She's alive!" the boys cheered.

"Did this to you Gwen?" asked Morton.

"A peddler selling ribbons, and he tied them so tightly I couldn't breathe" she said

"A peddler? We saw him." said Ryan

"Yeah, we saw him on our way to work." added Kevin

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it I was that evil king!" said Morton

"The king? How would you know? That's a stupid assumption Morty." said Dino curtly

"I knew it. He's a wizard. I knew it when I saw him. And don't call me stupid." shouted Morton

They started to fight which the others try to stop.

"Stop fighting you two." said Ryan then he turned to Gwen. "It was your evil stepfather."

"But why?" she asked.

"Wicked people have wicked ways, Gwen." said Sid.

"Yes, but why does he want to kill me? I don't understand!" she said.

"Because he is wicked." said Sid.

"He's probably just jealous." Morton commented.

"That's a stupid assumption Morty." said Dino curtly.

They started to fight again.

"Stop it you two." ordered Ryan. Then he turned to Gwen again. "Listen to me Gwen, you must keep the door locked and don't anyone in the house."

"Do you think he'll try again?" she asked.

"He might." said Kooky. "Don't trust him."

"And don't talk to anyone." said Ryan "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Gwen replied.

"Good. Then you'll be safe." said Jr.

"Come on let's get inside" said Ryan.

After dinner Gwen and the boys gathered by the fireplace and talked

"What did you like best about living in the castle?" asked Ryan.

"Well it was big I guess." Gwen answered.

"Did you have your own room?" asked Jr.

"Well yes I have or more preferably I had 4 rooms." she replied

"Wow!" the boys expressed. "Four rooms all to yourself?!" said Ryan

"Yes." Gwen continued. "I had a music room, a painting room, a study room, and a bedroom."

"I'd get lost in all those rooms. "said Jr.

"I'd like my own bedroom." said Dino curtly

"I think it's better to live the way you do. All together." Gwen said.

"Yeah." said most of the boys

"I'd still like my own bedroom." said Dino curtly.

"Yes." said an annoyed Ryan. "I'd be very happy if you had your own bedroom Dino."

"I agree." said Kooky. "Then he can sleep his own way."

"Yeah, snore snore." added Morton

The others laughed at the joke.

"I don't even miss the castle now." Said Gwen. "It's too big and lonely. However I did like the moat."

"A moat with water?" asked Morton

"Yes." she replied. "Once when I was little I jumped in and I swam. No one found out of course or I would have been punished."

"You know how to swim?" asked Jr.

"Don't you?" she asked.

"No. "replied Morton. " We're so little the fish would eat us."

"No they wouldn't." she replied. "You are so much in bigger and braver and stronger than those fish."

"That's a stupid" started Dino but then he remembered who is talking "That's only an assumption Gwen."

"Morton's right, the fish would eat us." said Ryan.

"Well" said Gwen. "I like living here better than the castle even without a moat. And I can paint here without being disturbed. "

"How were you were disturbed?" asked Kevin.

"Well sometimes when I'm painting my mom would come in and asks me to meet with some prince she thought I would want to marry." Gwen said "But they were all stuck up. They think making art is common people. "

"Prince Trent doesn't think that." said Jr. before the others could stop him

"Who?" Gwen asked

"He's a singing prince." added Morton. Before Ryan shushed him.

"Oh Morton and Jr. are always dreaming. They don't know any prince." said Kooky.

"A singing prince. That's a stupid assumption Morty." Dino curtly said starting another fight with his younger brother."

"Come on knock it off." said Sid

"Well that's too bad." said Gwen. "A singing prince sounds like someone I would like to meet."

"One that sings love songs?" asked Morton.

"Morton, shut up." ordered Ryan.

To avoid another fight Gwen decided to change the subject.

"What do you dig for all day?" she asked

"Gold" answered Ryan.

"Is it plentiful in your mine?" she continued.

"We haven't found any in five years." said Dino.

"But we keep on digging." said Sid.

"Well since you all worked so hard." Gwen announced. "I'm going to get up early tomorrow morning and make pancakes and syrup!"

"Pancakes and syrup!" said Kevin and they all cheered


	6. The Poison Apple

The next morning at the castle King Justin woke up.

"Bring me my breakfast." he yawned.

"His Majesty is awake. Bring his breakfast to them"

The King turned to Noah to ask him the usual question.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" he asked.

"You my King are ever so fair, but even your beauty cannot compare with that of Gwen White's. Who is alive and well far in the forest where the 7 Stitch boys dwell." Noah responded.

"What? How?" he said shockingly.

Just then a heavyset African-American named DJ came over holding a tray.

"What! Why are you disturbing me?" Justin yelled.

"Your breakfast my Lord." said DJ.

He responded by throwing his pillow at DJ "I don't want any breakfast. How dare you!"

"Begging your pardon my King." DJ said as he left.

"I'll kill her this time." Justin said. "Make no mistake about that."

Later he was back in the secret lair, disguised as a teenage boy with a gap between his front teeth preparing something.

"My dear Gwen, today your disgusting emerald green lips will bite into my beautiful ruby red apple. And we will fatten you up with a delicious fruit of doom." he said.

Meanwhile in the dungeon the guards looked in the cell and noticed it was empty.

"Hey, Duncan has escaped!" shouted the 1st guard.

"Don't worry; as long as the King doesn't hear of him again, we'll be safe." said the other guard.

Duncan on the other hand had indeed escaped from the dungeon and was heading to a new kingdom, and King Justin let him keep Gwen's necklace so he thought he could probably pawn it off for money in his new life.

But let's get back to the main story.

The newly disguised Justin was walking in the woods, once again he passed the Stitch boys on their way to work, but again they thought nothing of it, and then as they continued they once again heard the lovely singing voice of Prince Trent strumming on his guitar.

"Looking at the world below me, on my mountain high. Always tells me I am alone, never tells me why. Perhaps a maiden fair, with lips of emerald green. My maiden fair, my maiden fair." he sang. "Lips of emerald green, skin as white as snow."

"Good day Prince Trent." said Dino.

"Good day boys." he replied.

"If you ever saw her you would" Morton started before he shushed.

"If I ever saw who Morton?" Trent asked.

"Oh no one Prince." he replied.

And they left. After they were out of the sight, Jr. started to protest. "But Ryan, she would fall in love with him too."

"Yeah you heard her say that she would like to meet a singing Prince." continued Morton.

"Look guys." said Ryan. "We don't want to lose her."

"I like her very much." said Sid.

"Me too." said Morton.

"Our house is happier." said Kooky

"We would all miss her." said Dino.

"I think I love Gwen." said Kevin.

"She's my favorite big person." said Jr.

At the moment Gwen was in the front yard washing some of the boys clothes when someone came over.

"Hello pretty young thing." The fruit man said. "Cat got your tongue? Would you like an apple?"

Gwen just stared at him.

"Oh you would if you ever tried one of these gourmet apples you would like another." He continued.

Gwen still stared.

"You mean I must eat this entire apple by myself?" he asked. "What's the matter, Cupcake? Afraid it might be poison?"

Gwen nodded.

"Well let me put your fears to rest." he said. "I'll take the first bite and you can have the rest."

He had carefully only poisoned half of the apple. He carefully took a bite from the safe half.

"Mmm! that's delicious." He said and then asked "Now do you want a bite?"

Gwen saw this and nodded losing all suspicion.

"Here you go, Little Snowdrop." He said passing the apple to her.

"It does look good." Gwen said. And took a bite from the other side. "It is delicious." But just then she collapsed to the ground.

"Now no one can deny. There is only one beauty in the land." Said the fruit man.

Laughing evilly he spun around and was once again King Justin in his castle. He soon went back to his room and approached Noah.

"Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" He asked.

"You my King with your beauty so grand are indeed the fairest in the land" Noah replied in his usual bored tone.

"Oh thank heavens." He said as he sunk into his bed.

Meanwhile later that night the Stitch boys came home and you know what they saw.

"Oh no!" They exclaim as they drop their tools and rushed to Gwen's side.

"Oh no! She's really dead this time!" Said Morton.

"She looks so pale." said Sid.

"She always looks pale." said Kevin

"But not that pale." said Sid.

"And she looks so still." said Jr.

"Aw she's just faking it." said Kooky

Ryan felt her forehead.

"Her face is very cold!" he exclaimed.

"Even her hands." said Sid.

"Even her legs are so cold." said Kooky

"Gwen is really dead!" said Ryan.

They all started to cry.

(In the old German Snow White movie that was dubbed in English the Queen's maid freed the Hunter while she was making the poison apple.)


	7. Happy Ending

The sad seven aliens mourned their fallen princess.

"We could never bury her. She's much too beautiful to be buried." said Morton.

"That's right." said Sid. "She should not be put under the ground."

"Then what do we do?" asked Dino.

"I know." said Ryan. "We'll make a glass coffin for her and place her on top of the highest hill in the forest. And her beauty will be there for all to see. "

"And to love." said Kooky.

"She will be there forever." said Kevin.

"And we could visit." added Jr.

So the next day we see Jr. sadly carrying a bouquet of flowers while his six brothers carry the glass coffin with Gwen in it. And as fate would have it they passed by Prince Trent. When he saw the pretty maiden in the glass coffin he was amazed.

"My word! Who is she?" he said. "Morton, what happened? Who is she?"

The six older boys set the coffin down, and looked at their royal friend with sadness and guilt.

"Oh Prince Trent," said Morton sadly. "If we had only told you about Gwen yesterday we wouldn't be carrying her body today."

"Is she a princess?" he asked.

"She was the most beautiful princess in the land. But now she's dead." said Morton sadly.

"Are you sure she's dead?" Prince Trent asked. "Her cheeks still have color and her skin a radiant glow! Lips of emerald green, hair black as a raven, skin white as snow. She is exquisite! "he said lovingly.

"Yes, Trent she was a friend to all." said Ryan.

"And also rather light to carry" added Dino.

"And now we're put her on top of the highest hill in the forest for all to see." said Ryan. "Come on brothers."

They picked the coffin up again and continued on their way, Trent followed. But then as Jr. was walking ahead he tripped on a rock, and his brothers tripped over him causing the coffin to land on the ground hard. And as luck would have it, a cough was heard from inside and Gwen opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"She's alive!" exclaimed Prince Trent.

"She's alive!" exclaimed the boys.

"Open coffin, quick." said Kooky.

They did and Ryan saw something by its pillow.

"It must've been this poisoned apple." he said.

"I knew it! The fruit man! I knew it when I saw him when he was the evil king!" said Morton.

"Wickedness grows in the fertile soil of evil" said Sid.

"That's a stupid assumption Morty!" said Dino.

And the two began to fight.

"Stop it you two!" ordered Ryan.

And then Gwen noticed the young man next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jr. looked at his brothers, and they nodded to as to say Ok. Then he said "Gwen, this is Trent the singing prince Morty and I were telling you about."

Trent looked into her eyes and spoke softly "Gwen, I cannot imagine anybody ever hurting you. You should only be loved and I am filled with love for you."

He carefully lifts her out the coffin.

"I cannot imagine life without you. Gwen will you be my wife?" he asked. "I understand you may need some time to think about it."

"Well." she said softly. "This is a fairy tale, and you exactly who I've dreamed about. So I'll say Yes."

With that they shared a kiss. As the boys watched with awe.

"Come to my Castle." Trent announced. "We'll have a feast! And you and I will be married.

"Ok." She responded as he picked her up and carried her to her new home as everyone cheered.

We cut to the castle where Noah the magic mirror is ready to wrap up the story.

"Gwen and Trent were married that very afternoon." he said. "The Stitch boys remained their friends and were invited to the castle every week for a swimming lesson in the moat, and a fine feast. Meanwhile Prince Trent told Harold his court magician about Gwen's evil stepfather. So Harold vowed to surprise the Anti-Me!" He started snickering.

Speaking of which, King Justin comes in holding two hand mirrors.

"My hair, the softness, the perfection, as it covers my head, kisses my ears, wisps around the nape that is my neck." He said. "Oh I long to hear your voice. Tell me again. Mirror, Mirror, on the wall who is the fairest one of all?"

"Princess Gwen White." Noah responded.

"No, that's not true!" Justin said.

"Oh but it is. She is now wife of Prince Trent and she and him will live happily ever after." Noah continued "And you King Anti-Me with a vanity unsurpassed and the soul of cruelty shall find at last, a fitting end to your lack of grace. You shall never again see your beautiful face!"

"But No, No, I have dozens of mirrors!" Justin said.

"Yeah, and each and every one as you look into it shall turn to black!" Noah finished.

Justin shocked slowly turned to the mirrors in his hands, he then screamed, he turned to another mirror and screamed again he turned to yet another but in every mirror he looked inNoah' prediction came true, he dropped on the floor throwing a tantrum. Noah faces the audience and said

The End

**And so ends this fanfiction. **


End file.
